


Severus Drinks Coffee

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape Friendship, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Tumblr: happy-snape-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Kudos: 21





	Severus Drinks Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

Severus and Minerva stood hovered over the coffee container, peering inside. It was nearly empty with just enough crushed coffee beans to make a single cup. They huffed and eyed each other carefully.

“I have Hufflepuffs first thing this morning, Severus. You know how rowdy they get”

“Longbottom and Weasley have decided to pair up together to brew their potions this week. Only Merlin knows why they thought that was wise.”

Minerva squinted, “We’re transfiguring frogs into bouncy balls.”

“They’re brewing Giggling Serum,” he raised a brow, “and testing it on themselves.”

Minerva sighed and pushed the container towards him.

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ ******


End file.
